The Frame Of Christmas
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: Para Sakura o Natal era emoldurado de tristeza, mas será que Gaara poderá mudar isso? UA. Concurso do Orkut Comu Sakura e Gaara. Fluff/Humor/Romance.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**The Frame of Christmas**

(A moldura do Natal)

_Por Giuliana_

O natal nunca foi uma época feliz e festiva para a jovem de cabelos róseos. Em seu sexto natal, ao descer as escadas, encontrou seus pais ao pé da porta aberta e duas malas de roupas entre ambos. Ao vislumbrar a pequena, seu pai em um ato de covardia, que se arrependeria para sempre, pegou as malas e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás enquanto sua mãe desabava entre protestos e soluços. Essa é a moldura que Sakura passou a cultivar em seu coração durante a época natalina, a tristeza que presenciou como uma lição de vida: Nada é o que parece, e as cores da vida são molduras de uma grande infelicidade. Muito para uma pequena que nunca se recuperou.

Após esse episódio Sakura nunca mais voltou a ser a mesma garotinha, e mergulhou em seu mundo de angustia. Aos poucos foi revelando um talento nato para artes, e assim sua mãe Haruno Michiko, inscreveu a filha em uma escola de artes e logo foi recompensada com sorrisos que haviam sumido há muito tempo.

A jovem de cabelos róseos, encontrava-se na sala de arte esperando o professor substituto chegar. Apesar dos vinte anos, e muitos de arte nunca parou de fazer aulas e absorver tudo que esse mundo podia oferecer. Um mundo em que Haruno Sakura era simplesmente Haruno Sakura, sem nenhum mistério.

Perdida em seus pensamentos não percebeu que o professor havia chegado.

-Olá. Eu sou seu professor substituto... – começou atraindo a atenção da rosada – E me chamo Gaara. Espero me dar bem com todos e passar o máximo que puder.

O coração de Sakura torceu e passou a bater cada vez mais forte a partir do momento em que seus olhos pousaram no ruivo. Era o homem mais bonito que já vira em sua vida, olhos jade vibrantes e cabelos tão vermelhos que faziam inveja ao fogo. Presença firme e uma voz sedutora que dava até arrepios.

Após passar a lição do dia, a jovem mergulhou em seu trabalho e pouco pensou no novo professor.

Algumas semanas passaram e assim começava a época natalina. Enquanto todos pulavam de alegria pela chegada da época mais "feliz" do ano, Sakura não se abalou, e mais do que antes fechava-se em seu próprio mundo.

Sabaku no Gaara, rotulado como garoto problema, achou na arte um refugio para sua própria solidão. A arte em sua opinião se expressava as mais belas formas dos sentimentos humanos. Após a morte de seu irmão mais velho há poucos meses, decidiu mudar, ser uma pessoa melhor e deixar a solidão de lado.

No enterro de seu irmão mais velho Kankuru, surpreendeu-se com o numero de pessoas que compareceram e ainda mais com o grande número que _realmente_ estavam de luto e passou a pensar quem estaria no seu, quem realmente sentiria sua falta e aí se sentiu mais sozinho do que nunca. Juntou-se a um grupo de auto-ajuda e por incentivo de seus novos amigos, passou a dar aulas para se desinibir. Em pouco tempo recebeu um convite de uma renomada Academia de Artes do Japão para dar aulas e prontamente aceitou.

No primeiro dia quando seus olhos e da jovem de cabelos róseos se encontraram sentiu seu peito aquecer e uma sensação de alegria inundou-o. Ela era especial, ele podia sentir, porém ao observá-la percebeu como era triste, seus orbes esmeralda não emitiam nenhuma luz, eram opacos. Os cabelos róseos emolduravam uma figura angelical com os traços finos de seu rosto. Perfeita como Vênus de Botticielle.

-Como todos sabem, iniciaremos o projeto de fim de ano. Nós teremos um modelo semi-nu para que possam pintar. – Não esperava risinhos ao final ou protestos, já estavam grandinhos o bastante para essas coisas.

A Haruno sentiu as bochechas queimarem ao pensar se o ruivo seria o voluntário para posar. Teria um grande trabalho em se controlar, após meses de convivência apaixonou-se pelo Sabaku, mas era muito covarde para tomar alguma atitude.

O ruivo se aproximou da jovem e sorriu de lado, um sorriso que havia a cativado.

-Você está bem?

-Hummm... – ela começou sem graça – Está quente aqui, não?

-Hun. Por um momento achei que você estava envergonhada em me ver em toda minha glória – Ele gargalhou e Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Depois de alguns minutos, Gaara estava sentado em um trono de lado, braços apoiados na perna e nela à cabeça, com ar pensativo. Uma manta de seda rodeava seus quadris, um pouco caída e uma coroa de louros no topo da cabeça. Um perfeito Adonis. Sem reparar cada vez mais curvava seu corpo em direção ao Sabaku, o ruivo piscou e sorriu levemente.

-Psh... – Ele sussurrou e o coração da rosada acelerou – Pisiu!

Ela levantou os olhos em sua direção. –Toma cuidado para não babar – Ele riu.

-Zittire (Silencio)! – Disse a bela dama italiana.

-Scusa (Desculpe-me), Singnora Lizette – Respondeu Gaara. Signora Lizette era uma famosa artista que estava auxiliando a classe e premiaria o melhor trabalho.

Sakura riu e voltou a pintar e Gaara firmou sua pose.

Duas semanas se passaram e desde então as brincadeirinhas viraram freqüentes, até alguns passeios a uma cafeteria perto da Academia.

Sakura se concentrava nos últimos detalhes de sua pintura e estava bastante feliz com o resultado final, em sua opinião havia capturado bem a essência do cenário junto com o que Gaara representava.

Era a última na sala, junto a Gaara que estava se trocando. O ruivo quando saiu foi até a jovem espiar seu trabalho. E quando o viu ficou extasiado, estava muito bom e sorriu ao ver uma oportunidade de irritá-la, o que ele podia fazer, era muito fácil e divertido.

-Sabe Sakura, você foi bastante generosa protegendo minha "modestidade" – Ela corou – E nós estamos a sós, eu poderia mostra-lá por medidas artísticas.

Ela riu. – Medidas artísticas? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

-Lógico. Tudo pela arte! – Disse dando seu sorriso de canto clássico. Ela deu um sorriso de canto como o ruivo. –Jura? – Disse sedutoramente.

-Você está tentando me seduzir ?

Ela gargalhou e olhou sedutoramente – Talvez.

-Ótimo, porque eu estou definitivamente me deixando ser seduzido – E assim o ruivo puxou a rosada para um longo beijo, que logo respondeu a investida do Sabaku,

E Sakura admitiu seu erro, a vida não é uma moldura de infelicidade. E sim de situações inesperadas e proveitosas em que você deve se jogar e se deixar ver as cores que ela lhe oferece.

Gaara era sua nova moldura, e a carregaria para sempre.

**Fim**  
-------

Escrita para o Concurso da comunidade Sakura e Gaara do Orkut.

Ah! Umas coisinhas:  
- A Vênus de Botticelli, do famoso quadro "O Nascimento de Vênus".  
-Adonis, na cultura Grega um homem extremamente bonito.  
-"Você está tentando me seduzir ?" Frase famosa do cinema americano do filme "The Graduate" (A primeira noite de um homem).


End file.
